


I Can't Get Enough of You

by HisDarkSecret



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lustful Nijimura, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret
Summary: Nijimura pays Haizaki a visit.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Kudos: 18





	I Can't Get Enough of You

Haizaki's older brother is currently cooking his younger brother's favorite food.

Shōgo isn't in the house as of the moment and he's busy making one for him.

He's on his semestral break and it's quite interesting to see what his younger brother is doing. He made sure to keep Shōgo at home and be responsible with himself and the house chores since he had been living alone.

Sometimes, he wonders if his little brother brings someone over, may it be a friend, classmate, teammate, or a lover.

He was currently preparing Shōgo's favorite food when he heard a knock on the door.

It suprised him that someone would come over other than one particular person.

As far as he knew, Shōgo hated inviting people over. Moreover, he hated seeing people in general.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

As he opened the door, he saw a very familiar face. One that he knew because of Shōgo.

"Shūzō! It's nice to see you."

"Good morning, Haizaki-san." The raven-haired male bowed.

"Come in." Shōgo's older brother gestured him to enter.

Nijimura stepped inside the Haizaki residences, taking off his shoes, and placing them neatly on its proper location.

He turned around to meet the older Haizaki.

"How is Shōgo doing?"

"Ah. He's currently in town, I don't actually know the reason but he'll come home soon."

He added, "Is he expecting you?"

Nijimura smiled. "No, I came here to surprise him. Just keep it a secret for now."

"Will do. Make yourself at home."

The older male proceeded to cook.

Nijimura has been inside Haizaki's home since their middle school days. He would come over to make sure Haizaki does his studies and is not doing anything stupid.

He once caught him gambling and it made him furious when he skipped practice because of that. Thrice in a week, he would visit him and make sure he learns about the consequences of disobeying his captain's orders again.

He spent a lot of time with Shōgo and he admittedly acknowledge that it's one of the reasons why he fell in love with him.

"Shōgo should be here by 10 minutes. I texted him that I'm cooking his favorite food." The older Haizaki stated.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him that you are here." He added.

"Thanks. Can I go upstairs?" Nijimura asked.

"Sure. You'll really surprise him by being there." He chuckled a bit.

"Typical Haizaki. He would always go straight to his room."

The older Haizaki nodded in agreement and went back to finish his cooking.

Nijimura carefully went upstairs. He clearly remembers the dark grey color of the hallway to his room, making it seem relaxing to blend with black.

 _Quite the masculine color_. He placed his palm and felt its smooth surface against his skin as he made his way to Haizaki's room.

He stood outside and in front of his room, looking at a quite concerning poster.

"Keep out."

Nijimura raised an eyebrow. He remembered this wasn't here when he last visited.

Well, he's going to have to give him some lectures later.

He opened the door and sought the view of the interior of Haizaki's room. He closed the door and proceeded to examine the room further.

 _Nothing much has changed._ It was tidier now compared to before. He probably cleaned this up when he found out his brother will come over and stay.

He sat on his bed, feeling the softness of its texture. He touched the surface of the thick blanket, eyeing the calming shades of grey of its color.

He went on to see more of what's inside his room.

Most of what he saw were basketball-related things, prominently the hanging basketball poster just right in front of the bed.

What caught his eyes was a neat pile of Haizaki's clothes. At the bottom of it were his t-shirt and short, and at the top were his undergarments.

Catching his wild interest, he went nearer and picked up the blue boxer right on top of it.

He looked around to see if he's all alone. He sniffed the underwear, clutching onto it hardly as he absorbed what might be possibly the lingering smell of Haizaki's manhood.

The thought of it made him hornier. He went on to smell Haizaki's other underwear, drowning himself with all of its erotic sensations, transferring everything down to his pelvic region, feeling his own member harden.

 _Damn, Shōgo._ He can't stop engulfing himself from Haizaki's boxers. He felt the extremity of his amorousness. He wanted more of him.

 _Fuck, this is so good._ He tried stopping himself but he can't bring himself to. The smell of Haizaki's masculinity was all in this piece of clothing.

This makes Nijimura's senses sharper and it made him hear the main door opening downstairs.

 _Talk about alpha senses_. He placed down and folded the fabric back to its initial state.

He can hear the brothers talking. He knows Shōgo is going to come to his room right away.

He went to lay himself down onto his bed, arms above his head and both palms under the back of his skull.

He crossed his legs and waited for Shōgo's arrival.

Nijimura heard the click of the door, introducing him the person he's lusting for right now.

"The fuck?!" Along with the terror expression on his face, stood Haizaki in his gorgeous state.

 _Damn, fine ass motherfucker_. Haizaki was looking good today. He wore a lean fit, purple long-sleeved shirt, along with grey sweatpants that made his bulge more susceptible to be seen.

Nijimura is going to make sure he's going to feed his own lion with Haizaki's flesh tonight.

"What in the actual fuck are you doing here?" Asked a very surprised and irritated Haizaki.

"It's not polite to speak like that in front your former senpai when you first see him." Nijimura smirked.

The younger male gave him an aggravated look. "But you're here in my room, sleeping on my bed?"

Nijimura elevated himself up and stood.

"Your bed is my bed, Shōgo-kun." This time, he went nearer to Haizaki.

The younger male couldn't move a muscle as an approaching Nijimura was on his way.

Nijimura held Haizaki's chin and slightly lifted it up.

"I'm not going to leave this house until we get to bless your bed," He went closer and whispered in his ear, "Okay, baby boy?"

Haizaki, astounded with all of this, gulped in nervousness that was also filled with temptation.

Nijimura noticed the stiffened reaction of his former kōhai.

"Why aren't you speaking...?" He caressed his left cheek.

Just as he managed to get a grasp of himself, Haizaki managed to push Nijimura. "I'm not! Quit doing that!"

Nijimura radiated him a sexy look.

"Sure, but you're going to have to submit to me later." He continued, "You'll get a taste of me, too."

The raven-haired winked as he ended his sentence.

Haizaki flustered at the remark and responded, "Fine, just don't mess the bed, alright?"

The older male smiled, "That's a good boy." He patted Shōgo's head and slightly ruffled his hair.

"Not to worry, I'll cum inside this meaty ass later." Nijimura grabbed Haizaki's butt, squeezing the lump out of it.

Despite his disbelief with what this guy is saying, Haizaki himself couldn't resist Nijimura, not when he's being like this.

"Let's take our time later. For now-"

Haizaki was interrupted by his brother, calling them for dinner.

"Shall we go?" Nijimura offered a hand.

Of course, Haizaki with no other choice, held the man's hand, squeezing it hard.

They can't wait for their second dinner tonight.


End file.
